The Beach House: A Star Fox FanFiction
by qhqhqh
Summary: REQUESTED BY hey there, I'm a lemony pear.


The Beach House: A Star Fox FanFiction [WARNING: THE FOLLOWING TEXT CONTAINS MATURE SEXUAL CONTENT! IF YOU HAVE A PROBLEM WITH THIS, STOP READING HERE!]

Krystal moaned over and over, riding up and down on Fox's cock. The two had been recently wed and were quite enjoying their honeymoon. She could feel her orgasm approaching quickly. Then the phone started to ring. Fox looked over it, frowning slightly. "Keep going." He told Krystal as he reached over with an arm and picked up the phone. "Hello?"

Fara's voice sounded on the other end. "Hey Foxy, you wanna come over to my little beach hut?" She squealed. Fox put a hand on Krystal's shoulders stopping her. She looked down at him quizically. He responded. "Well...we're in the...middle of something here, after that I guess we could come on over." Krystal's ears perked up as Fara spoke something on the other end. Fox then hung up. "What was that all about?" Fox looked at her. "Looks like we'll be heading over to Fara's little hut...after we finish this up though." Krystal squealed as Fox rolled her over, pinning her to the bed.

THE NEXT MORNING...

The chauffer dropped them off in front of the hut. Fara was standing on the porch waiting for them. When Fara saw them she squealed and ran up to them. She gave Krystal a tight hug first, then moved to Fox. She hung on his neck and felt the muscles on his back before grabbing their hands and practically dragging them inside. "...and here's the guest room!" She said, finishing what had been almost an hour long tour of the hut. Krystal got to unpacking their things.

Fox in the meantime went over to the kitchen, having volunteered earlier on making them a nice Steak for dinner. Fara helped Krystal unpack her things. She soon struck up a conversation. "So how are things going between you and Fox since you got engaged?" Krystal responded with a smile. "Very happy...he's amazing in bed you know." Fara giggled saying, "I can relate. HE and I had sex once and it was AMAZING! He did me in SO many position for my firs time..." Fara shuddered in awe at the memory of Fox drilling into her on the broken bed in her room which had been replaced the following day.

Krystal smirked and said, "Yeah, he told me about that experience. Together, Fox and I are more kinky doing somethings that spice it up." Far looked over at Krystal in wonder. "Have you done a threesome with someone?" Krystal then responded with, "We thought of asking KAtt. She actually thought of having a one night stand with Fox before, why do you ask?"

Fara looked longingly. "Well, I thought of having another one night stand with Fox before. I miss that hard Fox rod of his ramming into me...it's one of the reasons I invited you over." Krystal smiled and said, "Well then here's your chance. Let's give Foxy a night among others he won't forget in a while." At that moment they heard Fox calling them to went downstairs and sat down. While they were eating Fara and Krystal started rubbing Fox's legs with their feet. Fox felt his pants becoming far too short and he soon got up and excused himself. By the time he returned they had already finished eating. The two waited until Fox finished then headed straight to the pool in the back to relax. Fox and Krystal went into the pool on their own, Fara disappeared upstairs saying she needed to get something. They sat in the pool waiting for her, and all the while Krystal inched closer until she was pressing against Fox's side. It was here that she undid her bikini, top and bottom. She sat in the water totally naked, rubbing against him.

Fox looked at her arching an eyebrow. "Am I missing something here?" Krystal Climbed onto his lap and sat with one leg on either side of him. She murmered seductively. "You tell me..." She moved in close and pushed her chest to his as she slid her tongue into his mouth. She curled her tongue around his, kissing him passionatly. Her arms moved up around his shoulders. SHe moved one of her legs up and started rubbing his crotch with it. He felt his dick begin to grow erect. She suddenly reached down and ripped his trunks off. She grabbed his crotch and forced it into her welcoming pussy. She let out a moan as it slid into her. She started moving herself up and down, riding it with great joy. Fox put his hands on her sides, bouncing her up and down faster on it. The warm water helped Krystal build up her climax much quicker than she usually would. She let out a moan and soon orgasmed. She sat on his crotch, panting for a few moments. After she was more almed down she ran a hand along his chest. "Fox...remember that thing...about the threesome?" To which Fox replied with just a. "Mhmm..."

"Well...someone agreed to it." Krystal turned her head and Fox followed her gaze. He foud himself staring at Fara, who was completely nude except for wearing a bikini with the Star Fox logo on it. "Well Fox, go enjoy the ride!" Krystal said standing up and getting out of the ppool. She was closely followed by Fox. Fox went over to Fara and reaching behind her, undid the bikini. He gently laid Fara down on the grass. Fara did so willingly, opening up her legs to show her core which was already almost dripping wet. Fox climbed on and thrust his dick into her, earning a moan of ecstacy. Krystal sat on Fara and started to kiss her, muffling her moans of pleasure. Fox thrust into Fara over and over, gaining speed each time he entered her. Fara was soon whining, desperatly wanting more. It wasn't long before they both came. Fox pulled out, juices spilling out of Fara's core. Krystal and Fara lay on either side, still exauhsted from the exciting night. The three soon fell asleep.

THE NEXT MORNING...

The phone beside Krystal rang for probably the third time in a row. Getting exasperated she reached over and picked up. "Hello?" "Hi Krystal! It's me Katt. What have you and Foxx been doing?" Krystal responded smoothly. "Well...me, Fara, and Fox had a threesome last night..." Katt whistled into the phone and immediatly stated, "Details Krystal, details." Krystal laughed. "Well, the main attraction was when Fara was beneath both of us. I was kissing her, she's good at that by the way, and Fox was pumping her core real good." Katt chuckled. "Sounds like YOU have had an exciting night." Krystal sighed. "Tell me about it." "So, what are you three doing right now?" Krystal looked up. "Well, Fox has been busy humping Fara in her tighter hole for a little while now..." Katt drew in a breath. "You mean...you're doing it right NOW...oh my god, I'm so sorry Krystal, I'll let you continue. Call me?" With that she hung up. Krystal dropped the phone and called over to Fox and Fara. Fox was still thrusting into Fara's ass, Fara on her hands and knees in the Doggystyle position. Her tongue was lolled out and she was panting.

"Hey Fox, mind if I got in on this?" Fox nodded and gestured underneath Fara. She slid in and spread her legs. Fara, knowing what Fox was talking about beant her head and started licking the surface of Krystal's core. Krystal gave her a moan and reached over, pushing her tongue and part of her muzzle into her already wettening pussy. She let out a shriek of pleasure followed by a moan as she nipped and licked around her walls and g-spot. Fox grunted and came in Fara's ass. He pulled out, his dick making a little pop as it slipped out. Krystal whined and moaned unsteadily. "O-Oh God Fara...w-where'd you g-get so good a-at this-" She was cut off by another loud shriek as she climaxed, juices spraying onto Fara's face. She licked them off, amusement sparkling in her eyes.

Fox chuckled. "I don't know if I NEED to do anything else. You two seem to have it covered. Krystal sat up furrowing her brow. "Oh, come here Foxy." She and Fara led him up to the master bedroom, where they stayed. If you were to be in the house, you would hear a lot of curious noises coming from upstairs...

ANY REQUESTS? SEE THE SECTION ON HOW TO MAKE ONE


End file.
